That Was When Ginny Weasley Fainted
by PAINT.Love
Summary: This former birthday oneshot has now become a collection of oneshots based on the Harry/Neville pairing, and always ending with Ginny fainting. These will include slash, obviously, but also may have Mpreg, minor Ginny bashing, bad language, and more.
1. Happy No More Voldemort Day?

**As a happy birthday present for Harry and Neville, I've decided to write a H/N oneshot. In other words, SLASH. **

**It's very short - less than three hundred words. Tell me what you think and I may try another oneshot in the future!**

* * *

><p>Voldemort was gone. He was really, truly dead. Demelza Robins burned the D.A symbol into his snake-like face, and he didn't budge. Jack Sloper spit right on his face, yet not a flinch.<p>

The mood in the room was contagious. You couldn't help but be happy – more than happy, really. Ecstatic. Delirious.

But no one was happier than the two boys who stood at opposite ends of the room. The D.A's commander, Neville Longbottom, and the Saviour, Harry Potter. The two locked eyes across the cheering, kissing, hugging, and fireworks, then both simultaneously crossed the room, meeting in the middle.

"Commander Longbottom." Said Harry formally, offering his hand.

"Saviour Potter." Neville replied, taking the other boy's.

The crowd around them quieted, wondering what would be said next.

In a sudden move that surprised everyone, Neville and Harry suddenly dropped each other's hands. Harry's arms went around the taller boy's neck, Neville's around his waist.

No one could believe it – Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, kissing? Was that even allowed?

Neville tightened his hands on Harry's waist and pulled him up. Harry's legs wrapped around Neville's waist, but nether broke the kiss.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron finally spoke for everyone. This caused the two Gryffindors to break apart, both panting.

"I think Mr. Weasley speaks for us all, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom," Said Professor McGonagall. "What the bloody hell indeed?"

"Surprise?" said Harry nervously, biting on a now-red lip.

"Happy No More Voldemort Day?" added Neville, smiling slightly.

That was when Ginny Weasley fainted.


	2. The Yule Ball

**Due to the amazing response from my first H/N oneshot, I decided to make this a series of oneshotsfocusing on Harry/Neville, and ending with Ginny fainting. Slight Ginny bashing, I suppose, but not really. More like...teasing :D**

**Soo...obviously slash and AU. None of these will be related to eachother, just the same pairings. Feel free to review!**

* * *

><p><span>The Yule Ball<span>

"Neville! Hey, Neville!" called Harry Potter, nearly running to catch up with the other boy.

"Yeah, Harry?" Neville said, stopping in the middle of the hall, a young fanged geranium in a large pot cradled in his arms.

Suddenly Harry felt nervous. What if the rumour he heard from Parvati wasn't true? What if Neville didn't – how did Muggles put it? – 'swing' that way?

"Harry?" Neville asked, looking concerned.

"Um…well, I wanted to ask you if…if you'd…er…like to…um…" Harry couldn't seem to form the words right! Neville was looking at him as if worried he might have gone mad, so finally Harry just spit it out, and everything came rushing forward fast.

""Neville-will-you-go-to-the-Yule-Ball-with-me?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o**

Neville was in shock. He had only trusted one person with his secret – Megan Jones, his best friend. Was it possible she told someone? Or had Harry guessed?

Could…could Harry be trying to make fun of him?

But Neville didn't think so. Harry wasn't the type to do something like that, not to mention how nervous he had been…and Harry also was a terrible actor.

And said boy was also turning steadily paler. Neville decided to answer before poor Harry fainted.

"Er – well, Harry…I…" Harry was looking more crest-fallen by the second. It seemed to Neville that he was assuming he would receive a 'no'.

"I…Yes."

**O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o**

It was Harry's turn to be in shock. Then it sank it.

Neville had said yes!

"Really?" he said, starting to smile.

Neville nodded, echoing his grin.

"Really."

**O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o**

For the next few weeks, Neville and Harry spent all the time they could together. They had only told their closest friends – Ron and Hermione on Harry's part, and Megan Jones on Neville's part – about their relationship. It was discovered that the reason Parvati had known Neville's secret was that she had overheard Megan and Neville talking once. She knew that Harry had a crush on Neville, so she told him immediately. Neville couldn't bring himself to be upset with her – after all, she had helped him to get his first (dare he say it?) boyfriend. Besides, come the Yule Ball, everyone would know anyway.

"I just can't believe this." Said Ron for the umpteenth time. "I can't believe you guys are together."

Hermione muffled a laugh from behind a stack of books, Neville and Harry both laughed aloud, and Megan actually snorted a bit. Ron glared.

The four forth-years were in the library studying. Actually, Hermione and Megan were studying. Ron was staring at Harry and Neville with a bewildered expression on his face, and said Gryffindor boys were taking every possible chance to snog when no one was around.

It was nearly deserted, since it was early Saturday morning. It was also just two weeks to the Yule Ball. Hermione had a date, though she wouldn't tell who it was, and Ron was still procrastinating. Megan, however, had simply walked right up to Zacharias Smith one day at lunch and asked him to please just ask her to the Yule Ball already. This was in front of the entire Great Hall, and poor Zacharias turned bright red before stammering something Harry and the others couldn't hear. Megan had grinned at him, then pulled him out of his seat and dragged him from the Great Hall. It was really quite humorous.

After a few seconds, Hermione slammed down her Arithmancy book with a loud BANG. Neville and Harry jumped apart, Megan let out a squeak of surprise, and Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

Hermione ignored them and turned a glare towards Ron.

"Ronald, you need to find someone to ask _today_." She commanded. "Stop procrastinating! I won't have you sulking at the ball while we're all having a good time! You'll never let us forget it!"

Ron had turned quite red, but Harry nodded in agreement. "She's right, Ron. You need to ask someone."

"Fine." Ron grumbled. "I'll – I'll go find someone now. Don't know who, but it'll be a bloody female…" he muttered darkly, getting up and stomping out.

**O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Its okay, Ron, it doesn't matter. It'll be fine. No one saw…"

Harry and Hermione both looked up from their potion's essays to see Ginny, Alicia, Fay, andAlicepulling a very pale Ron into the common room. Ginny and Fay both had their arms around Ron, who looked like he might vomit any second.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Said Ginny shakily, helping Ron into a chair and looking at Harry and Hermione grimly.

"What?" gasped Hermione.

"What did she say?" asked Harry.

"No, of course." Hermione said.

Ron shook his head.

"She said yes?" Hermione gasped, clamping her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Don't be silly." Ron said shakily. "There she was, just walking by…you know how I like it when they walk…"

Harry nodded.

"Well…I just couldn't help it! It just sort of…slipped out!"

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her." Said Ginny.

"It was a bit frightening." Added Fay.

"What did you do then?" demanded Harry.

"What else? I ran for it!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o**

Then it was the night of. Ron had finally gotten the nerve to ask someone – Fay Dunbar, as a matter of fact. He had quite taken to her after she, Ginny, and the other girls had comforted him after the Fleur Incident.

Just as Harry, Neville, Ron, Fay, Megan, and Zacharias were about to go into the newly decorated Great Hall to look for Hermione and her mystery date, Professor McGonagall nearly sprinted towards them.

"Oh there you are, Mr. Potter." She said, sounding slightly breathless. "Are you and Miss Dunbar ready?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "Fay isn't my date, Professor."

"Oh, well then Miss Jones." McGonagall said crossly. "Are you both ready to–?"

"Megan isn't my date either." Said Harry firmly. "Neville is."

McGonagall's eyes went comically wide, and Megan snorted behind her hand.

"Well – yes – indeed…I see…You…Mr. Longbottom…right…" she cleared her throat. "Are you two ready, then?"

"Ready for what?" asked Harry, trying to ignore the muffled laughter of the others.

"To dance!" said the Professor. "It's traditional that the four school champions – well in this case, five – open the Yule Ball by dancing. Surely I mentioned that?"

Harry shook his head, feeling queasy. Neville may have been a very good dancer, but Harry on the other hand…

"Oh – well…now you know." Said McGonagall. "This way, boys."

Soon Harry and Neville were lined up behind the other champions: Fleur and her date, Cedric and Cho, and Krum and his date. Harry thought the back of that girl's head looked quite familiar, but he couldn't quite place her…

**O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o** O.o.O.o.O.o **O.o.O.o.O.o**

After about an hour, the shock of seeing Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom _together _was starting to wear off, and they were able to enjoy themselves. Even Ron didn't kick up as much a fuss as you would think after learning Hermione's date was Viktor Krum.

Once it started to get darker, Harry and Neville slipped out of the hall to go walk through the beautifully decorated grounds. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by a certain curious red haired girl.

They passed Hagrid and Madam Maxine – talk about a mood killer! – on a bench, and heard some suspicious rustling from a nearby bush, before finally coming to a soft-looking patch of glass, which they decided to sit on for a bit,

Both of them were beyond nervous – would they end up kissing? Would it be too awkward, and they would end up never speaking again? Could it possibly be any hotter during winter?

Then Harry and Neville locked eyes, and all of the sudden everything seemed very simple. They both leaned towards each other slowly…slowly…

And then they were kissing. It was as simple as that.

A moment later, Harry and Neville pulled apart, smiling gently at each other.

THUMP.

Both boys looked up in surprise at the soft sound from nearby – it was a bit like the sound a sack of potatoes would make if dropped.

"Is – is that?" gasped Harry, squinting through the darkness.

It was indeed. Ginny Weasley had fallen from her eavesdropping spot in a tree nearby in a dead faint.


End file.
